


Peeping Roommate Watches You Jerk Off And Decides to Give You a Blowjob

by joeyb878



Category: GWA (gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18 and older, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, blowjob, cum, cum in mouth, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyb878/pseuds/joeyb878
Summary: The female roommate comes home after a long day at work and hears her male roommate jerking off in his room. She is turned on by his moans and decides to take matters into her own hands. She shows her appreciation for all that he does around the house by giving him a blowjob.[F4M][Script Offer] Peeping Roommate Watches You Jerk Off And Decides to Give You a Blowjob [Voyeur][Roommate][Handjob][Precum][Blowjob][Cum][Swallow]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Peeping Roommate Watches You Jerk Off And Decides to Give You a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. 
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.
> 
> All characters in the script are adults.

(door opens and closes)

(sighs) What a long day. 

Work is such a drain. Michael knew he had that project due today and it was still incomplete. Why do I work with idiots?

I need to take a vacation soon or I am going to burn out.

Let me get a glass of wine to help me relax.

(sound of footsteps)

(sound of wine bottle opening and liquid being poured into glass)

(drinks wine)

Oh, the kitchen has been cleaned. I left a total mess this morning before I went to work. My roommate must have cleaned up after me.

He is always doing so much and I never thank him. Let me see if he is home.

(sound of footsteps)

Oh, he’s in his room. 

Wait... what is that sound? Is he groaning? Is he ok?

His door is cracked open. Let me see what’s going on. 

(quiet footsteps)

(whispering to herself) Oh my god! He’s masturbating!

Oh my! He has a really nice cock. It’s thick and long and covered in lube. 

His hand is pumping it so quickly! He must be really horny. 

This is giving him so much pleasure. His moans are so hot and I’m beginning to get turned on.

(angrily to herself) What am I doing? I shouldn't be watching him jerk off. This is not right.

But...I can’t help myself. 

This is so fucking hot.

His moans are getting me so wet. I want to help him out and have him moan for me.

I can’t stand out here any longer.

(door opens)

Hey.

(quickly) No, please don’t stop! 

I’m sorry to just barge right in on you but...I was watching you jack off and I wanted to help you out.

You always do so much around the house and I never get the chance to thank you. 

(laughs) I know I’m a slob and leave things all over the place. 

You always pick up after me and I never thank you for it. That is going to change.

I want to thank you by helping you get off. 

Is that ok?

Yes? 

(excitedly) Ok, great!

Just lay back and relax.

Let me take this nice cock into my hands. 

(wet stroking sound)

You are so hard! Your cock is throbbing in my hands. 

(sound of stroking continues)

You like that? 

I want you to feel good.

(sound of stroking continues)

I liked how you were jacking off earlier. Your hand was pumping up and down on your slick shaft. Do you usually jerk it so fast?

(sound of stroking continues)

Always?

That fast?

You must be very horny all the time! 

(sound of stroking continues)

Mmm...your precum is leaking out. There is so much of it!

I want to taste it.

(kissing and sucking sound)

Mmm...you taste so good. Sweet and salty. You want me to give you a blowjob? (giggles) It’s so much better than a handjob right?

(sucking sound continues)

Mmmm. Let me suck on the tip a little bit.

(sucking sound continues)

(giggles) Your cock is twitching in my mouth. You must really like that!

(sucking sound continues)

Do you want to feel the back of my throat?

(sucking sound continues)

Yes?

(sucking sound continues)

(gagging sound)

Mmm...your cock twitched against the back of my throat. 

I want to feel that again.

(sucking sound)

(gagging sound)

(sucking sound continues)

God, your cock tastes so good!

(sucking sound continues)

Mmmm...your moans are getting louder. Are you about to cum?

(sucking sound continues)

I want you to cum in my mouth.

(sucking sound continues)

Don’t hold back. Let it all out for me.

(sucking sound continues)

Cum for me.

(sucking sound continues)

Give me every single drop.

(sucking continues)

Cum in my mouth.

(sucking continues)

Yes, baby. Give me your cum.

(sucking faster)

Mmm...yes.

(sucking continues)

(sucking slows down)

(swallow sound)

(giggles) That was a lot of cum! It tasted so good, too. 

Oh there are a few drops left on your cock. Let me get them.

(sucking sound)

There we go. All clean now. (giggles)

From now on. You don’t have to jerk off. 

I can take care of you.

It is the least I can do for all that you do around the house.

Ok? We have a deal?

Great! 

I’m going to be your best roommate ever. (giggles)


End file.
